


On The Bridge

by alienchrist



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienchrist/pseuds/alienchrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's difficult to imagine a future beyond loyalty to a long-dead lover and years on the road toward possible apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for http://community.livejournal.com/100wordstories/ for the prompt 'second best'.

_"Gojyo... what will we do if things just stay like this until we're in our forties?"_

The happy townsfolk meander across bridge while Hakkai leans on the railing, studying the cobblestone. Gojyo puffs his cigarette. Once again, the neurotic bastard's thrown him for a loop. First, this talk of a fantasy wife ("This time, indestructible," Hakkai laughed) and daughters so beautiful he'd have to warn off Uncle Gojyo. Then, this bitter beer beneath the froth. Gojyo drinks it in silence.

Hakkai's shoulders slump. Is it because his dream is impossible, or unavoidable?

Gojyo just shakes his head.

"How'd I end up in your 'we'?"


End file.
